


Future Family Bonding

by MiniM236



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Black Reader, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: T'Challa should think twice next time he lets you and the women he grew up with hang out.





	Future Family Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the awesome aria725 on Tumblr.

"So my sister and mother want to train you” T'Challa announced as you came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day.

“Train me?” You smirked “Am I a show dog now?”

“You’re going to be Queen. Who better to help you prepare for that than the Queen Mother and Princess” T'Challa reasoned. You nodded in agreement while the two of you walked out into the main living area.

The two of you had been engaged for around a year now. Your plans were put to a halt when King T'Chaka was unfortunately killed. Wakanda was extremely different from the US, but it was a good different that you loved.

“Enter” T'Challa replied to the knock on the door.

In walked Shuri wearing a beautiful yet casual blue dress and heeled shoes. “Good morning” Shuri greeted “Ready?”

“Sure” You said quite cheerfully.

“I will see you later” T'Challa kissed you softly and quickly. Shuri watched, letting out a teasing “awww”.

“Be nice” T'Challa warned his sister lightly.

“Really ‘Challa?” Shuri tilted her head “I’m always nice”

* * *

Shuri led you to a bright and spacious garden area that was decorated with colourful, fragrant plants and flowers native to Wakanda. Ramonda was sitting on a set table that had a variety of food ready sipping tea. She turned and smiled to the two of you, standing up to give you a big hug.

“Good morning, your highness” You smiled returning the hug.

Ramonda shook her head. “How many times? Ramonda, please" She said kindly as you all sat down. She noticed you not

“Never slouch dear, you’re going to be Queen ” Ramonda chastised lightly and you straightened up. “Good”

“So..” You drawled while putting some fruit in a bowl “What are we going to do today?”

“Well, the coronation celebration is coming up soon so we need to pick out a dress and we need to sort out training arrangements-” Ramonda began. You looked up.

“Training arrangements?” You asked. T'Challa never mentioned any training.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you. We need to train you. You’re going to be Queen so we need to make sure that you can defend yourself" Shuri explained “Don’t worry, I’ve got some amazing designs for your armour”

“Not the armour I was worried about” You said nervously “What if I’m not…good?”

Both women looked at you and Ramonda squeezed your hand in comfort “Do not fill your minds with doubts. We’ll all be here”

“What do you think of electrified batons?” Sheri asked mindlessly, no doubt filling her mind with design ideas for her to bring to life in her lab later.  

* * *

“Okay” Shuri sat you down in front of a large vanity mirror “Lets see” She began examining your appearance, playing with your hair and moving your head up and down, side to side.

“You won’t need a weave” She smiled “Here, we are all natural” Ramonda cleared her throat and put her snow white braids over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow “Most of us.”

“Ignore her dear” Ramonda waved off her daughter. You laughed slightly as Shuri pouted.

You were then shoved into a beautifully decorated changing room, large with mirrors on the wall. The tailor came over and greeted you all with a slight bow before heading off with Sheri behind a curtain.

“-I’m also thinking some gold and black. Maybe a two piece. Long skirt” Shuri was rambling off ideas to the tailor who brought out a rack of amazing gowns and nodded to the younger woman.

“What do you think?” Ramonda asked, coming up next to you.

“Wow” You said overwhelmed, going through dresses, admiring the handiwork and material “Uh, I’m not sure which…?”

“We could use some more opinions” Ramonda suggested with a smile. Shuri went to the door and opened it slightly.

“Ladies?” She called out. Ayo poked her head through the door.

“Yes?” The warrior asked politely. “We’re going to need some help”

Ayo opened the door fully with a smile and her and a couple of other women of the Dora Milaje such as Okoye, Aneka and Nakia walked in.

“We would be happy to help” Aneka smiled. The fitting turned into a miniature fashion show, each of the women giving various opinions on each outfit. It was reassuring that these women were not just there to protect and work for you but were also your friends who you could count on.

* * *

“He is not as cool and collected as he tries to make out” Shuri laughed

You and the ladies (apart from Ramonda who had decided to retire to her room) were sat in leisure room, all lounged on comfortable seats and they were all spilling the tea on your future husband, telling various anecdotes he’d “forgot” to mention.

“You are just as bad!” Ayo retorted “Who helped get the Agriculture minister fired?” The other Dora gave her a knowing look.

“What?” You asked shocked, turning to the princess.

Shuri shrugged “I didn’t tell him to cheat on his wife nor did I tell him lie about “taking a sick day. Besides T'Challa is a drama king”

“I swear, T'Challa is probably the most dramatic man I’ve ever met in my life” You sighed. The others murmured in agreement.

"Tell me” Shuri leaned forward “What is he like in bed?”

You almost chocked while Aneka, Aye and  Okoye were amused. Nakia looked scandalised “Shuri!”

“What?” Shuri said defensively “I need to tease him and besides we’ve all heard them.”

“Come on, we’ve told you things about him" Ayo motivated you. 

You seemed to slouch down slightly in your seat and bury your head in hand. "Lets just say I’m never unsatisfied.” You said quietly with a slight smile. Everyone laughed loudly.

T'Challa walked in the room, hearing the loud laughter coming “Hello Ladies” He walked over to where you were sitting “Everything going well?”

You nodded and bit your lip to stop yourself from laughing to his face. He glanced around the room to see everyone else holding back laughs “Did I miss something?” He asked confused.

“Um baby?” You asked “So did you always wanna be the Black Panther or did that just start when you found your daddy’s helmet when you were three and ran around with it on your head and nothing else?” You burst out laughing at the last part.

“Really?” T'Challa turned to Shuri “You had to tell her that?”

Shuri shook her head “It wasn’t me. Okoye began, I finished” The mentioned woman put her hands up in surrender.

“She’s going to be your wife T'Challa” Aneka smirked, “There are certain things she needs to know”

He sighes internally. Well, this was probably going to be the last time he lets you all spend time together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments!!  
> Kudos!!!  
> Request on Tumblr or in Comments


End file.
